InuYasha meet a vampire
by InuKag01234
Summary: When Kagome gets back from the feudal era, a chilling card is left. A Tarot card labeled death. She is being hunted by one of the most fearsome creatures alive. Disclaimer; inuyasha isn't mine, don't sue
1. Demon

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, sighing.

_Oh man, I've probably got a major test tomorrow or somthing..._

She staggered over to her house.

'Kagome? Is that you?' A familiar voice called out.

'Mom?'

'Come inside, dear, you look very tired.' Mrs Higurashi said, ushering the girl inside. 'Would you like me to run you a bath?'

'Ye-e-e-es please.' Kagome yawned.

Kagome dropped her bag by the door, and walked up to her room, carrying her bow.

She flopped onto her bed, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head in the door.

'Kag- Oh, I'm sorry.'

She left.

The clock was ticking quietly on Kagome's bed stand.

The window opened to reveal a red-clad figure.

'Kag-' InuYasha cut himself off, seeing Kagome. 'Stupid girl. She hasn't had any sleep in two days. _Two_!' He muttered to himself.

InuYasha sniffed the air, enjoying her sweet-

_What's that smell?_

InuYasha sniffed around.

_It looks like it came in the window,_

InuYasha followed the strange scent over to Kagome's bed, and sleeping form.

_And It went over this way..._

**Kagomé POV**

Kagome opened her eyes to see a pair of honey golden eyes staring intently back.

She jumped back, startled.

InuYasha took a step back, the bridge of his nose pink.

Kagome took a minute to restart her heart.

'Wh-why were you staring at me?'

'Someone was here. I was following the scent.'

'Like a thief?'

'Nah, it was demon, or something similar. I think. Ew.' InuYasha wrinkled his nose.

'What? It really cant smell that bad. No worse then Naraku.'

'It's all sweet, and icy. It burns my nose. Hate to meet the owner.'

Kagome smiled. 'You might have to borrow Sango's gas mask.'

InuYasha smiled back for a second, but then went serious.

'It's a good thing you were back there, and not here when they were.'

That sobered her up.

'What do we do if it comes back?'

'You can stay back.' InuYasha said.

'But I have tests and assignments and school!'

'Keh.'

'I need to go to school, demon or no demon!'

An idea popped into InuYasha's head, and he waited for it to hit Kag-

It hit her.

'Oh no, no way!' Kagome said, shaking her head.

'You got no other choice.'

'But what will my friends say when they see you with me?'

'It's only for a few days,' _If it means keeping you safe..._ InuYasha thought.

Kagome sighed as she saw the stubborn mule rearing its head. There was no going against InuYasha.

'Oh, alright, BUT, rules. No breaking things.'

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He _never_ broke anything when he was here.

'Always wear the hat, or something to cover your ears.'

'Feh.'

'I always answer questions, if they're about you.'

'Why?'

'Because you probably wouldn't understand them. Also, if asked what you are doing at the school, or anywhere for that matter, you are waiting for me. And another thing, people here think you are my boyfriend, so try not to take it personally, because I do spend a lot of time in the feudal era.'

InuYasha's eyes tightened suspiciously.

'That depends on what a _boyfriend_ is.'

Kagome's jaw dropped. This hanyou gives dense a whole new meaning,

'It's a _guy_, who is also a _friend_.' Kagome said, turnign pink at it's real meaning.

InuYasha nodded. He could live with that.

'And, finally, I'm taking the Tessaiga.'

'What?' He said angrily.

'You can't be following me around while I'm in class, you'll break everything, as usual.'

'I do not break everything!'

'Have you even noticed your battle scenes after even to smallest little demon? Remember the little cockroach from the last time you were here?'

'Can't you take your bow?'

'I can't carry my bow around everywhere, It barely even fits through the door.'

'I'll keep the bow with me.'

'And I'll take the Tessaiga.'

'No, I'll have both.'

'Come on InuYasha,'

'No. You take the bow, and I'll take the Tessaiga.'

Kagome sighed. 'Fine. I'll just have to say that I joined the archery club or something.'

InuYasha followed the scent a little more, walking over to her desk.

'Hey, Kagome? Is this one of your playing cards?' InuYasha said, holding up a small piece of card between two fingers.

Kagome reached over and took it from him.

'That's no playing card, thats a tarot card.' Kagome looked over it briefly. 'Death.'

'What?'

'That's what it says on the card. How grusome.'

Kagome brought it up to her nose.

'Ooh, it's been sprayed with a scent. How beautiful.'

'A demon leaves a death card and you call it beautiful? How weird.'

'No no, I meant the scent.'

Kagome handed it to InuYasha, who sniffed it quickly, but held it out at arms length.

'That smells just like the scent in here.'

'I'll go, um, take it outside, if you really hate the smell.' Kagome said, standing up.

InuYasha stood up with her, and followed her downstairs to a bin, and back to her room.

_This is going to get weird._ Kagome thought to herself.


	2. Ai

**Chapter 2**

'Are you alright, Kagome?' InuYasha asked through the door, for the tenth time.

'Yes, InuYasha, I'm just getting out.' As proof, the water shut off.

Kagome soon walked out, wearing her school uniform.

InuYasha followed her back to her room, but froze, barring her way in.

_It's that smell again! _

'InuYasha? What's wrong?'

'It's that damn demon again.'

Kagome paled.

'And there's faint traces of human blood.'

Kagome went white as a bone. A demon was bad enough, when Souta, her mom and grandpa in the other room, but what if it's a killer?

'Another card.'

InuYasha picked it up, and held it at arms length.

'Death.' Kagome read.

'There's writing on the back.'

InuYasha turned it over.

'I-, I'm coming.' She whispered.

Kagome sagged onto her bed.

'Feh. As if anything could get through me. Come on, don't you have 'skool'?'

Kagome swallowed noisily and nodded.

She shouldered her backpack, and walked out the door, InuYasha right behind.

---

InuYasha sat on top of Kagome's classroom, on sharp alert.

He listened, annoyed by the stupid hat that Kagome had made him wear.

He listened so hard, he could hear her shifting in her seat.

He could hear someone out the front, talking about something or another that he didn't even try to understand.

He could hear someone shouting in excitement over a ball.

He was listening so hard that he nearly fell off the building when a sharp, ringing bell went off.

'Shit!' He said.

The hanyou got up, and heard Kagome get up and leave the room.

He followed her, to see her appear outside of the building.

InuYasha jumped down.

'Some of my friends where saying how Aiuki has vanished. Do you think it has anything to do with the demon?'

'Probably. Could anything else have happened to her?'

'Hey, Kagome!' Yuki called out.

Kagome turned to see her friends walking up.

'Hey, you guys!'

'Is this your boyfriend?' Ayame said seriously.

'Shouldn't he be at school?'

'Yeah, but I had a run in with one of his gangs opposition. Now he's being all protective of me...' Kagome whispered theatrically.

It _was_ sort of true, to a certain extent.

'How sweet.' Yuki whispered back.

'So, I hear all these girls have been going missing from the school.'

InuYasha perked up at that.

'Yeah, someone said something about Ai. Do you think they've gone by themselves? Or is someone taking them?'

'I dunno.'

Kagome shot a worried glance at InuYasha.

There was a sudden, blood curling scream from out on the courts.

Kagome and her 'boyfriend' were gone before her friends come blink.

Kagome slung the bow from off her back, grateful that the school had no lockers.

InuYasha grabbed her, and started _really_ running.

Kagome's feet never touched the ground, and before she could take a breath they were at the scene.

It was the most gruesome scene that she had ever seen, including in the feudal era.

There was a mangled, broken corpse, slowly getting eaten by the scorching flames surrounding it.

'Help!' Kagome shouted, fighting back bile. 'Somebody help!'

'Why are you calling for help? It's not like we coulda saved her.' InuYasha said.

Kagome glared at him, and shouted louder.

A teacher soon walked up, but froze at he took in what he saw.

'Someone call 911!' Somebody else shouted.

A small crowd was gathering around the body.

The teacher unfroze, and sent students to get other, nearby teachers and the principle.

Quickly, other teachers started turning up, and sent the crowd on their way.

One of the few remaining suddenly shrieked.

'That's Ai!' she shouted, pointing at the (now covered) body.

Recognition dawned in Kagome's eyes.

A single tear ran down her cheek, and her knees crumpled under her.

The bow clattered uselessly to her side.

'Kagome!' InuYasha exclaimed, as she went limp.

He picked her up, grabbed the bow, and walked away.


	3. Death cards and Ideas

**Chapter 3**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly.

'Inu, Yasha?'

'Kagome! Are you alright? As soon as that girl said something, you fainted!'

Everything came flooding back.

'InuYasha, I knew her. She was the one of the nicest girls, and it's my fault she's gone!' Kagome sobbed.

InuYasha enveloped the girl in his arms, allowing her to cry herself out.

'Kagome.'

He said it as a soothing word, but shot a glare with hard eyes at the woman who had stuck her head in the door.

She quickly retracted, and he followed her scent as she left.

Kagome cried and cried and cried.

Slowly, the tears stopped falling, and she looked up at him.

'I'm sorry, for making you do this.' She said quietly.

_But I want to!_ 'Keh. That was a pretty evil thing to do, even for a demon!'

Kagome looked around, to find she was in the school health centre.

'How come we're here?' She asked.

'As soon as you fainted, someone said to send you here, and this place smells just like your medicine kit, so I figured...' InuYasha shrugged.

'We have to stop this demon.' Kagome said after a minute.

'Yeah. The thing reeks, so I can't wait to get rid of it.'

Something was tugging elusively at the corners of Kagome's mind.

'Do you think the same thing happened to the other girls?' InuYasha said seriously.

'Maybe. I hope not though...'

'Yeah.'

InuYasha froze and dropped her, just as a nurse walked in.

'How are you feeling, dear?'

'Alright, I guess.'

'You still look a little pale. Are you sure?'

Kagome glanced anxiously at InuYasha.

'Yes. I probably should get back to class.'

'Oh, no, dear, the school's being closed because of the girl.'

Kagome nodded understandingly.

'Come on, InuYasha, let's go back.'

'Keh.'

InuYasha helped her up, and they walked out together.

---

Kagome shrieked as she saw what was on her desk when she got home.

InuYasha frowned.

'Another death card.'

InuYasha picked it up, and passed it over to her.

'G-g-geting warmer.' She whispered.

InuYasha tore it in half, and threw it out the window.

'What will we do?' Kagome said quietly.

'I don't know. But this demon _will_ be stopped!'

Kagome almost smiled at his usual arrogance.

A thought occurred to her.

'InuYasha?'

'Yeah?'

'I need to protect Souta, Grandpa and mom.' Kagome paused. 'They could stay with friends nearby.'

InuYasha's eyes tightened, but he nodded.

He sat down, arms crossed over Tessaiga.

'Do _you_ have to stay here?' InuYasha suddenly asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, can't you stay back in my time?'

'InuYasha.' Kagome sat down next to him, and leant against him.

_He really would do anything to protect me._

'I guess, but we really need to stay here, so we know what's happening.' She said.

'Feh. It was just an idea.'

'Kagome!' Mrs Higurashi's voice carried up the stairs. 'You have a friend on the phone!'

Kagome nearly took the door off it's hinges on her way down.

'Well, your eager today.' Mrs Higurashi said.

'Yes?' Kagome said, grabbing the phone.

'Hey, Kagome! Did you see what happened today at school?' Yuki said excitedly.

'Yeah.'

'I mean, how creepy is that? Nothing like that happens at the school!'

'I know.'

Yuki went on to tell about how boring the school was.

'Anyway, my _guy_ is here, and with the Ai thing, he's practically stalking me.' Kagome laughed.

She turned to see InuYasha glaring at her.

'Oh, I'd better go.'

'Well, ok then. See you two lovebirds later!'

Kagome prayed the Hanyou across didn't hear that.


	4. The beginning

**Chapter 4**

Kagome was shaking.

She couldn't take much more of this.

_Two_ more girls had turned up, in exactly the same state.

Kagome knew them all.

And when she got home, there would be a card.

'So close...' The card had read when the neighbors little girl had turned up.

Kagome's friends were getting used to her taking a longbow with her everywhere.

InuYasha was being so protective, always in the same room as her whenever possible.

Kagome was just about to give up and sleep in the Feudal era.

She sighed as she and a certain hanyou were walking home together.

'We have to stop the demon.' InuYasha stated.

He sniffed the air, checking.

Suddenly he grabbed Kagome, and started leaping back towards the shrine.

'It's back there.' He said, jumping from one building to another.

'We have to get back!' Kagome said.

'I figured out that much.'

Kagome sighed in relief, Souta, grandpa and her mom were at a friends place.

InuYasha pushed himself faster, more flying then leaping, right up until they got back.

When they did get back, InuYasha let the miko on his back down, and huffed once in exertion.

A figure leapt out to meet them.

'Your the demon that's been attacking the girls!' InuYasha shouted.

The figure turned to face them, revealing astounding beauty,

Short, black hair framed an exquisite face, and revealing an exact mix of reddy-black eyes.

Thank Kami InuYasha was too dense to notice it.

The demon growled and sprang at the pair.

InuYasha barely had time for the Tessaiga to transform, and block the attack.

He took a swipe at the demon with the Tessaiga, but the demon dodged.

'Bastard!' InuYasha shouted, sending a wave of golden power towards the demon, who managed to avoid it, but was clipped.

With the shrieking sound of metal being ripped in half, the demon's left hand was severed.

'You...' It hissed, sounding more like bells. 'You wont stand in the way, creature!'

'I'm no creature,' InuYasha said, dodging a swipe.

'I'm a Hanyou!'

Kagome blinked.

InuYasha _never_ admitted he was a hanyou to the enemy.

_I guess he doesn't want to be called a creature._ She snorted.

'A hanyou? As in a half _demon_?' It snorted.

'You got a problem with that?'

It snarled suddenly.

That sound was the single most terrifying sound Kagome had ever heard, sending shivers from the crown of her head to her heels.

It charged again.

InuYasha swung out, slicing the demon's whole left arm off, shoulder and all.

Amazingly, the demon got up, and proceeded to hit the hanyou.

_How is he still alive?_ Kagome wondered.

The demons attacks were so fast, Kagome could only see them because of InuYasha's reactions.

The demon was so strong, it looked like he was stronger then InuYasha, even though it was unarmed.

InuYasha was loosing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, cliffie but there's one hell of a finish!**


	5. The end Part 1

**Chapter 5**

'InuYasha!' Kagome shrieked.

She ran over to the unconscious hanyou.

'It looks like you're all out of tricks.' The demon said menacingly.

'InuYasha!' Kagome sobbed, throwing herself over his form.

The demon took a step forward.

She looked up at it with hate filled eyes.

'You! How dare you!' Kagome shouted.

'You shall be enjoyed...' The demon hissed.

Kagome reached behind her shoulder, to find no quiver filled with arrows waiting.

'Hah. You have no arrows. What good is a bow without any arrows?'

Kagome looked over at InuYasha's lifeless body behind her, the blood stains growing larger on his chest.

It was a horrible mistake.

The demon suddenly had her in a choke hold, the one arm clasped around her neck like iron bars.

'What can you do now? You're helpless.'

Kagome clutched at the hand, struggling to take a breath.

'Inu, Yasha.' She gasped.

'That _creature_ is gone. You are all alone.'

Kagome gasped another breath and laughed.

She laughed in the face of the demon who had done so much for her.

She laughed until tears of hopelessness ran down her face.

The demon gave her a weird look, but rewarded with an ever so slight loosening of it's grip.

Kagome laughed at herself.

She laughed at the hanyou behind her, probably dead from his wounds.

She laughed at herself, for ever thinking that she could stop this demon.

But most of all, she laughed at the poor, deluded demon who thought it stood a chance against a desperate woman, the protected bent on protecting.

The bow she gripped tightly blazed pink with purifying, burning power, and she swung out at it, sheering off it's other arm, burning it into a pile of ashes at her feet, which conected to he ground with a solid thump.

Her knees crumpled, but with effort, she crawled over to the body that was her love.

'Inu, Yasha.' She whispered.

Her mouth met his, and the darkness overwhelmed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahaha I'm evil i no**

**R&R if u want to see what happens next! Mwahahahahahaha**


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6**

**InuYasha's POV**

Pain.

There was so much pain.

It burned from his chest, his back everywhere.

His body felt so heavy!

Why couldn't he move?

Wait, it wasn't his body that was heavy,

There was something on it.

What could it be?

Slowly, his senses returned.

Whatever was on him, it was heavy on his battered body.

And he slowly opened his eyes, to see exactly what was on him.

Kagome.

And she was kissing him.

But it felt wrong,

She wasn't moving.

He gently shifted her off him, and ignored the ache he felt whilst he moved.

'Kagome.' He whispered, holding her close.

He looked around, to see a small pile of ashes nearby, getting blown away by the wind.

A pile of ashes that stank so much, it would have normally burned his nose.

_She did it!_

He looked back at the miko's body, lifeless in his arms.

_She died protecting me._

'Help!' He shouted. 'Somebody help!'

_'Help!' She shouted. 'Somebody help!'_

_'Why are you shouting? It's not like we coulda saved her.'_

_'It's not like we coulda saved her.'_

But he _had_ to save her.

'Help!'

As the bleakness of luck would have it, they were in the front yard, and someone heard him.

It was a woman, carrying her shopping.

She dropped the bags, staring at the two.

'You've got to help! She's not breathing!'

The woman soon pulled out a small, silver object, and started talking into it.

_Stay alive for me, Kagome!_

'An ambulance is co-are _you_ alright?' She said, spotting the blood stains on his kimono.

'Feh. I don't care.'

The woman let it drop, and got back to Kagome.

'What on earth could have happened to her? To them?' She muttered to herself, as a wailing siren came closer towards them.

'That's the ambulance.' The woman stated as the siren came into sight, in the form of a really big 'Caar'.

InuYasha looked at it suspisiously.

_'My world isn't as dangerous as yours.'_ A memory whispered to him.

So he sat back and watched men dressed in white raced towards them.

'What happened here?' One asked, as the other leant over Kagome.

_'This world doesn't know about demons. It can't know about demons.'_ a familiar, yet gut wrenchingly painful voice whispered.

'I-I don't know. She fainted. And she's not breathing.'

'I see- what the hell happened to you?'

InuYasha was starting to get angry.

'Feh. Who cares? Just save her!'

The man looked at him suspiciously, then nodded and turned towards the other man.

Kagome suddenly pulled in a shuddering gasp, her eyes flying open.

InuYasha nearly sobbed in relief.

Instead, he leapt the two steps towards her and picked up her torso.

'Kagome!' He nearly sang.

'Inu, Yasha?' She whispered. 'You're alive?'

'Feh. Couldn't take something like that to finish me off.'

'Come along, miss, you've been badly hurt.' One of the men said.

InuYasha picked her up, and followed the men to the oversized caar.

They opened up the doors on the back and motioned for InuYasha to put the miko onto the little bed.

'You can ride with her if you want,' one of the men said.

'Keh.' InuYasha replied, but got in with Kagome.

He held her tightly as the caar made a sound like a motor running, and they were moving.


	7. Epilogue, a cute ending

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome was almost singing with relief.

InuYasha was alive!

She probably _would_ have been singing, if she had the energy to.

The demon was gone!

She still smiled slightly as he tightened a certain hanyou grip on her as the ambulance went over a small bump.

It slowed, and stopped.

The doors flew open, and Kagome was whisked away, with InuYasha right next to her the whole way.

They were soon left alone though, somehow.

'InuYasha?' She whispered.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what? You didn't do anything. You stopped the demon!'

'No, I mean for making you worry.'

InuYasha left it.

'When you finished the demon, did you come over to me by yourself?' InuYasha asked quietly.

'Yes.'

'But when you did, did you mean to...' InuYasha let the question trail off, his nose going pink.

Kagome went pink too, but nodded.

InuYasha stared.

'But why?'

'Because I,'

Kagome was blushing madly.

'Love you, and I thought you were gone.'

A tear ran down her cheek.

'Kagome.'

He lent in, and kissed her.


End file.
